The disclosure relates generally to distribution of data (e.g., digital data services and radio-frequency communications services) in a distributed antenna system (DAS) and more particularly to multiple-input, multiple-output MIMO technology, which may be used in the DAS.
Wireless customers are demanding digital data services, such as streaming video signals. Concurrently, some wireless customers use their wireless devices in areas that are poorly served by conventional cellular networks, such as inside certain buildings or areas where there is little cellular coverage. One response to the intersection of these two concerns has been the use of distributed antenna systems. Distributed antenna systems can be particularly useful to be deployed inside buildings or other indoor environments where client devices may not otherwise be able to effectively receive radio-frequency (RF) signals from a source. Distributed antenna systems include remote units (also referred to as “remote antenna units”) configured to receive and wirelessly transmit wireless communications signals to client devices in antenna range of the remote units. Such distributed antenna systems may use Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) or wireless local area networks (WLANs), as examples, to provide digital data services.
Distributed antenna systems may employ optical fiber to support distribution of high bandwidth data (e.g., video data) with low loss. Even so, WiFi and WLAN-based technology may not be able to provide sufficient bandwidth for expected demand, especially as HD video becomes more prevalent. WiFi was initially limited in data rate transfer to 12.24 Mb/s and is provided at data transfer rates of up to 54 Mb/s using WLAN frequencies of 2.4 GHz and 5.8 GHz. While interesting for many applications, WiFi bandwidth may be too small to support real time downloading of uncompressed HD television signals to wireless client devices.
MIMO technology can be employed in distributed antenna systems to increase the bandwidth up to twice the nominal bandwidth, as a non-limiting example. MIMO is the use of multiple antennas at both a transmitter and receiver to increase data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or increased transmit power. However, even doubling bandwidth alone may not be enough to support high bandwidth data to wireless client devices, such as the example of real time downloading of uncompressed high definition (HD) television signals.
The frequency of wireless communications signals could also be increased in a MIMO distributed antenna system to provide larger channel bandwidth as a non-limiting example. For example, an extremely high frequency (EHF) in the range of approximately 30 GHz to approximately 300 GHz could be employed. For example, the sixty GHz (60 GHz) spectrum is an EHF that is an unlicensed spectrum by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). EHFs could be employed to provide for larger channel bandwidths. However, higher frequency wireless signals are more easily attenuated and/or blocked from traveling through walls, building structures, or other obstacles where distributed antenna systems are commonly installed. Higher frequency wireless signals also provide narrow radiation patterns. Thus, remote units in distributed antenna systems may be arranged for line-of-sight (LOS) communications to allow for higher frequencies for higher bandwidth. However, if remote units are provided in a LOS configuration and the remote units are also configured to support MIMO, multiple spatial streams received by multiple receiver antennas in the remote units may be locked into a relative phase and/or amplitude pattern. This can lead to multiple received spatial streams periodically offsetting each other when the spatial streams are combined at MIMO receivers, leading to performance degradation and reduced wireless coverage.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.